Never
Never was first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. She is a member of the Fua Duelists, marked as (N) and ranked as 13th in the organization. Appearance While she appears normal, she has some spider-like characteristics and abilities. She has the ability to make a web-like substance and use it like a spider. In her second appearance as "Ms. Spider" she tried to hide her identity with a carnival mask. However, when she lost the duel, her identity was also revealed as one of the Fua Duelists. Plot Duel Masters Charge She was one of the elite members of organization who would defeat any potential threats to Fua Duelist. She was in a group of three members in which there were, Love, Oasis and herself. Zakira once had a spy who just recently found out about the Chimeras who follow Darkness Civilization and they were a potential threat to Fua Duelist so Zakira ordered her to go with Love and Oasis and defeat any members of the organization who would come in his way. She and her group defeated many of the members of Chimeras. In the end Zakira defeated their leader Kimera who was also the step mother of Kokujo. She also played a part of Zakira's attempt to steal the Duel Masters Proof at the Duel Masters Colosseum by defeating many duelists in the way of the Fua Duelists. 3 years after the incident Shobu and his friends were trying to infiltrate the castle to save Hakuoh. Zakira sent her and Love to stop them. Because of her, Shobu and his friends could have fallen into lava and be killed but instead Shobu got his T-shirt burned only and luckily no one else was hurt. She then later trapped Shobu with her web and challenged him to a Kaijudo duel. In this duel, Shobu summons a Gravity Zero creature for the first time and in the end Never lost in front of an army of dragons assembled by Shobu. But as soon as he won, the web on which they were dueling on was in mid air and it broke after the duel finished. She hit back on the wall and Shobu fell down, but luckily Shobu was saved by Potman. Duel Masters Cross She reappeared in Duel Masters Cross at the World Championship Tournament as "Ms. Spider". During this duel Shobu was having a tough time against her so he summoned an Ultimate Evolution creature to show the new potential of his deck and won the duel. After Never lost the duel, her true identity was also revealed. Deck Duel Masters Charge She used a Light and Water deck. *Aqua Hulcus *Aqua Surfer *Cabalt, the Patroller *Estol, Vizier of Aqua *Holy Awe *Impact Absorber *Kolon, the Oracle *Nariel, the Oracle *Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua *Pala Olesis, Morning Guardian Duel Masters Cross She used a Darkness Civilization deck. *Bloody Squito *Chester Romanov, the Wicked God *Darkness Romanov, the Enlightened *Horrid Worm *Reaper - Atomic Destroyer *Spacetime Man *Terror Pit *Worm Gowarski, Masked Insect *Yata Izuna, Eight-Headed Parasite Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Fua Duelists